Just a Little Longer
by dearestxina
Summary: Levi wakes up with no recollection of where he is when an unfamiliar man greets him with a warm morning and breakfast. What was going on? Where was he? Where was Eren?


**A/N: I don't want to spoil the plot to anyone so, sorry about the weak summary. **

**Notes at the end.**

Enjoy!

* * *

**"Just a Little Longer"**

Cold steel grey eyes flickered open as the bright morning sun washed in in-between the folded blinds, casting aside cornered shadows. A single figure laying in the sheets of clean linen quietly raised himself up as tired eyes roamed around at his surroundings.

"...Where am I?"

The soft room of simple content nowhere near familiar to the man, confused and slightly panicked, he jerked around in his thoughts for an answer.

Where was he? Why was he here? Wasn't he supposed to be on a mission with Eren right now? What the hell had happened? The last thing he could remember was-

"Ah, you're awake Levi."

Jerking his head around towards an unfamiliar voice, Levi raised a screaming red flag.

"Who the hell are you."

The man stopped at the doorway, casually leaning against the door frame. Looking to be around in his mid-forties, his dark brown hair unkempt in messy locks to his shoulders, his face rugged with age and stubble. The taller male gently rested his head onto the frame, tugging his lips into an unreadable smirk.

Greatly alarmed in his current situation, Levi flung the covers off from his body, meeting the cold wooden ground with a defensive stance.

"Where the hell am I." Levi glowered, his gaze strong and steady yet just as threatening. "Report me back to my squad. That is a fucking order."

Silence clung to the air like a plague, Levi's breathing low, his senses sharp. He glared at the stranger, his tone dropping several notches lower.

"Take me back to the Commander of the Recon Corps. I am sure you recognize who I am."

Levi waited, watching the man intently. However, not receiving any answer other than the pregnant stillness, Levi hissed once again.

"Are you fucking deaf you shit? Do you want me to kick your ass?"

The man lowered his head as Levi snapped, his eyes shadowed with a dark expression. Several seconds passed that felt like hours when the man finally raised his head, gazing directly back into vicious grey.

"I'm sorry Corporal. My apologies. I shall report you back as soon as possible but for now, under Erwin's orders, I am to keep you under my hospitality."

"Erwin's orders?"

"Yes." The man smiled.

Levi pulled a short face before retaining his usual indifference.

"So first," the man continued, "would you like some breakfast?"

"Wait a mi-"

And before Levi was given the chance to refuse or question further, the man had already disappeared into the hallway. Hesitant, yet unable to resist orders from his own Commander, Levi humphed before walking out of the room and following suit.

"Here, sit here. I'll have your food ready soon, sir."

Leering at the man pulling out the chair for Levi, he plopped down into the seat, crossing his legs while keeping his guard.

"...What part of the wall is this?"

"..."

The clinking of plates and water running through the dishes filled the air as Levi's question remained unanswered.

"...oi."

The man reached for the fridge door as he managed to pull out two eggs, cracking them onto the frying pan. Levi watched him silently, his dark scowl carefully observing for a single flick of any kind of suspicious movement.

"Tch." Levi sneered. He was going to get his answers whether the guy liked it or not.

"Oi-"

"Here you go, sir." The man interrupted Levi by setting a steaming plate of eggs and toast down in front of him, taking his seat across from Levi's.

"...Thanks," Levi muttered under his breath, unsure of what to make of his current situation.

For one thing, Levi knew it was safe to say that the man before him was not necessarily a threat. Because if he wanted to, he could have taken him out while he was asleep. The guy was also familiar with Erwin and himself but he'd still keep an eye out, just in case. For now, he decided to be docile.

Levi ate silently, not necessarily hungry.

"Oi, stop staring so openly like that." Levi snapped at the man sitting directly across from him. He had expected an apology like most of his subordinates gave him and yet, the man only continued to smile, sending Levi's mood to turn sour.

* * *

"Thanks for the meal but I should get going now,"

Realizing that he had nothing in his possession since he had woken up, Levi reasoned that it wouldn't matter since they were within the walls. He'd just borrow a horse or hitch a ride to Head Quarters.

"I'll make sure to give Erwin a thorough report on your…'hospitality.'"

Turning on his heel, Levi headed for what he supposed was the exit when a rough hand grasped onto his arm. Startled and on guard, Levi quickly whipped around when the man jerked his hand away with an apology.

"S-sorry, reflex." He laughed weakly, raising his hands into the air.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Well," Turning his gaze to the boiling teapot on the stove, the man drew out an awkward smile. "Care for some tea? I promise you, I'm just going to keep you for a little longer. Just a little longer."

Levi paused. What was this man up to? Curiosity itching at his inner desires to hopefully learn about new intel on the titans, Levi sighed.

"Tch, whatever."

* * *

"Why the hell do you keep all of your windows covered? It's gloomy as fuck in here."

Levi sneered as he held his cup, taking in quiet sips as calculating grey eyes roamed around the shadowed house.

"I'm…allergic to the sun." The man replied shortly after.

"How fucking depressing."

"I suppose,"

"Anyways," The china clinked as Levi gently set his cup down. "Thanks for the tea-"

"Here,"

Levi glanced down at the pile of papers shoved into his arm.

"What the fuck is this?"

"Sorry about that. I forgot but I need you to sign and read through all of these."

Sighing, Levi rubbed his temples. "Are you doing this shit on purpose? I'm going to kill you."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Didn't mean it, but it's just for a little bit longer."

"Fucking annoying. Whatever. Go make me some coffee."

"Yes sir."

Snatching them away with an angry scowl, Levi sighed as he took his seat at the previous dining table. Leafing through the reports, Levi growled. He was definitely going to make Erwin pay for this shit.

* * *

"Ugh."

Levi groaned as he rolled his head and shoulders around, finally finished with his reports well into the night. That was more than he usually had to handle and it sure as hell wasn't something he liked to do. Heaving the exhaustion out with a single crack of his neck, Levi pushed himself up from his seat.

"Finally. Going to take a warm ass bath as soon as I get back to head-"

"You're already done?"

"What the hell do you mean 'already,' and yes I'm done with all of your shit. Now escort me back."

"Sure. I will but are you sure you don't want to stay for a quick dinner?"

Levi frowned.

"No. I don't have time for that. I'm leaving right n-"

"…Please," A tight grip on his shirt, Levi halted. Pissed and irritated beyond his usual tolerance, Levi snapped, ready to punch the guy straight in the face when-

"Please, I'm sorry."

The man, at least a head taller than Levi kept his gaze glued to the ground, his voice slightly above a shaky whisper. Levi stopped, a strange sensation paralyzing his judgments.

Smirking, the man raised his head to meet Levi's skeptical glare. "Besides, good food should never go to waste."

Slightly stunned and uncomfortable, Levi drawled out an awkward silence, the man still gripping onto the hem of Levi's shirt.

"I'm sorry. I promise you captain, just a little longer."

* * *

"Oi! What the fuck!?"

Seething with anger, Levi kicked and elbowed the man who had draped him over his shoulder.

"Put me the fuck down you little shit."

Ignoring his blatant threats, the man forcefully threw Levi back onto the bed.

"What the fuck? Do you want a death wish?"

Seething grey met exhausted gold.

"I fucking swear, I will slice your face-"

Levi swallowed his words abruptly. The man gently held him against his own, his face buried into the crook of Levi's neck.

"...? Oi! What the fuck. Get off-"

"I'm sorry Levi-san, just a little longer. I promise." His face rubbing against the bare skin, his grip tighter by the passing second.

"OI! GET OFF OF ME-"

Blazing gold flickered to meet chaotic grey, his expression of mourn, lips quivering with unspoken words. The stranger's expression sent dangerous chills down his spine, the sudden pulsing of a painful headache conquering his thoughts.

"Ungh-"

_Titans. Freedom. Tokyo University. 34. Who am I. Professor. Eren. Students. Recon Corps. Wall Maria. Lies._

_Accident?_

"Levi-san!"

Toppling over, Levi gripped his head, groaning in pain. Quickly, the man held Levi in his arms, supporting him with his own weight.

"Levi-san!"

His breathing heavy, the pulsing sporadic waves of relentless pain pounding through his skull, Levi croaked, withering in the sheets.

"O-oi, you,"

The tears stinging his vision, the memories searing through like hot iron,

"Y-you. What's…what's your name?"

Gripping onto his sleeve, feral steel grey burned into tender gold.

"…My name…"

A simple touch to Levi's face, his hands gentle, his expression calm. A dulling moment of hesitation with a silent sigh.

"…is Eren Jaeger."

"E-Eren?"

Cluttered memories flashing through.

"E….Eren."

A glimpse back into the last 20 years.

"I-I…."

The shock of realization pulsing through like poison.

"Eren, Eren…"

A shaky outreached hand, softly stroking away at the years.

"I'm…" A choked sob. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Levi-san. It's okay."

"I'm so sorry. Eren, I love you. I love you Eren."

_An unfortunate accident twenty years ago for 34 year old professor Levi who had been walking home after his previous lecture at Tokyo University, hit by an escaping stolen vehicle culprit. In coma for ten years before waking up with significant brain damage, resulting in erratic Alzheimer's and delusions about a nonexistent world._

"I know Levi-san. I love you too."

A desperate embrace.

"I'm, I don't-Shit, what the fuck. I'm so scared Eren."

Pale fingers hesitantly tracing lines adorning golden eyes.

"How long? …What the fuck have I done to you? Fuck...FUCK."

Tears staining a contorted expression, his thin lips muttering years of apologies and unspoken sorrows.

"I'm so fucking sorry Eren. I ca-I don't know what the fuck I'm supposed to do." Pale hands grasping onto a face exhausted with regret.

"Listen to me Eren," grasping his rugged face tightly, forcing their eyes to meet, "I fucking love you. I love you with everything I have. You are everything to me. Your happiness is everything to me, Eren. So please, go make a big ass family and find someone you can love, someone who can love you back. Eren, I don't fucking want this for you. So please,"

His voice cracking, hands shaking.

"Please, I beg you. Please leave me."

A large calloused hand, softly grasping onto his,

"Please Eren,"

A weak smile.

"I fucking beg you, please,"

A string of agonizing wails muffled into the sheets, the darkened moonlight sinking in through the blinds, another chilly night rocking the lonely air in it's lullaby. A tight embrace into the night, holding the racking body, mourning in the darkness. A serene tone, soothing away the angry howls,

"It's okay Levi-san, it's okay."

another night gone by just like any other day,

"just a little longer. I promise you, just a little longer."

* * *

The morning sun brightly burned through folded blinds as daybreak birds filled the air with their cacophonous chirping. A cold gaze flickering to life before focusing on the ceiling, the man slowly rose from the sheets, eyeing at his surroundings. Noticing the tinge of warmth near his hand contrasting from the chilly morning dew, he whipped his attention downwards. Sleeping soundly and grasped tightly within his grip, the brunette stirred awake, his golden eyes as blazing as daylight.

"Ah, good morning, Levi-san." He yawned, sliding his hand away from Levi's.

"A little cold to-"

"Who the hell are you?"

The unfamiliar man paused in stillness, momentarily speechless.

"I...uh...haha,"

Hesitant words, furrowed eyebrows above tired eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry."

A defeated smile.

"I'll...I'll answer your questions later, but first...would you like some breakfast Corporal?"

* * *

**Note: Just in case, Levi is now 54 and Eren is 45. 20 years ago Levi got into an accident (cliche I know) and Eren took care of him for 10 years in coma but finally coming awake, Levi no longer remembers Eren before. It was 4 am when I wrote this. I am so sorry.**


End file.
